Olive juice
by ASploonFullOfSugar
Summary: This is for you, your story. For those who played fire emblem awakening , and you yourself need to be awoken. Read on my viewer, may time only tell how the best fire emblem waifu, can touch your life.


An introduction

Imagine you, as more than human. More than skin, muscle, bone, blood. More than Carbon, Hydrogen, Oxygen. More than atoms. More than protons, neutrons, electrons. Because, this is great. Being a person is, breathing, eating, moving… these are all characteristics you should love, and cherish. But picture more. To think. Now of course you can think. You wouldn't be doing this if you couldn't. Yet, I've known many, who don't use this ability to its full capacity, even half that. People unknowingly linger through life, without the exercise of think. When I ask you to imagine more, or picture, I am asking of you to use that brain of yours, comprised of those very protons, neutrons, and electrons that build up all of you. Use this, tool, this one all mighty powerhouse of the universe, and push it further.

Think now, clear your mind, but don't. Push it into a state of limbo. Where your mind is on the verge of creating thought, and images. To where one color, is hard to place. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Orange, Black, White. Think all, but none. If you succeed in forgetting where you are, and what you are, but not who, you have reached our first stage. SoftState. Your mind is rapidly opening, exposing itself, it is here where we can check to see, just how much of that mind of yours you have used all your life, and work to expand it, but not before step 2. Now that you have this state of being, only knowing of who you are. Now try to picture and imagine. Create images, Trees, Leafs, Cats, Buildings, Glass cracking, Bends in plastic, The small sliver of space between the door and the floor, the marks left by tape when pulled, a solid liquid state, the chemical signals made by the brain, the feel of the tips of your fingers in which you feel things but they have a feel themselves. These images should flash through in rapid motion now, you'll see them for split seconds. Tiny moments, however you should know them all. Like your birthday written on the back of your hand that your best friend wrote in ink the color of your hair (invisible if you happen to be bald). This is stage 2, FlashState. To test the depths of FlashState, think a hum, if you hear a sound that is not a hum, but more resembles a Tromflutehornet in a hurricane, you are deep in the FlashState.

Now you are ready for the final step. This will open you to a world of possibilities, your mind will never be the same. But fear it not, as this state is the strongest your mind can be. However you must first prepare one final preStep (called a Steppa) Stop those rapid picture suddenly, before you stop think of nothing but pink. Now your mind should be in a shroud of mist. Thoughts could seep in from the unconscious, and in order to not let that happen you must focus. Your face is what you want it to be, as long as it is a japanese fan with laser guns. Once your face has formed into that said fan, the Steppa is over and now you're ready to unlock the inner emotion that is step 3. You must wave it around now. Blowing away the mist and the deep thoughts. This mist will uncover the path to State 3, now as you blow I have one final question for you, this question is the key that unlocks the treasure chest I referred to as step 3. Who was it that you married in fire emblem awakening? If it was Olivia, Congratulations! Your mind need not be expanded. But if it wasn't, then by any extreme mistake or misguidance from the all known universe. Be it by curse, or perhaps a framing. If you chose another you were wrong, I mean what's wrong with you? She's smokin hot! And her hair is PINK! Sorry setting my rage aside it is now my duty to set you straight. You have nothing to fear, you are lost, but I have the way. Through this story. Let it be your guide…

Nowi begin

We start with the generic dark and stormy night. You however need not suffer the consequences of this gloom, as you are a man (or woman, I support it) of class. And you've found shelter in the most exquisite place. A place for the conjugation of high class, fancy pantsy, rich as cheesecake peers. I am of course referring to a dance house. Perfect place to hide from the realities of life, or as it has been for you, the best spot to drink it away. Why, you are in the top 1%, as rich as they come, without the burden of being loyalty. You live in luxury! You have opportunity one after the other. Invited to royal banquets here in Ferox and even out in neighboring kingdoms. Full to the brim with accomplishment. Why does it feel so wrong. Maybe due to the inheritance, it's not your own wit that got you here, it was the death of your father. That thought tightens a knot of pain in your stomach.

So here you are, cheek to palm, resting your head. Trying to calm your mix of emotion in which no thought is happy. A waiter should soon be back with your champagne, you could use some harder stuff though. But the thought of asking him is dampening your mood further. The Atmosphere here, though full of glamor, to you looks like an empty shell, housing a bunch of humanoid empty shells. He arrives with your drink, and you tip him without a word. And with that you're lost on the murmur of the crowd. Ramblings of these near manikin people are harmful to your state of mind. Moments pass.

The crowd suddenly erupts, startling you. Lost in thought, the dancer had stepped onto stage without your notice. All alone. The invisible heavy blanket that pulls you down and confines you into your own world of your bleak mind tripled in weight. Keeping your head down toward the floor. Music starts. A calming tune moving like a petal through a quiet river, with little rises and dips. Its enough to turn over the thoughts of nothing, into no thoughts at all. As if you were but a statue built for nothing but a waist of a seat. Then it ended, the floor still the only thing you observed. When the rest clap excitedly, like a sheep,your hands obey, slowly making contact with each other then separation. The floor had put on a good show huh? Then seemingly time jumped, you remember your hands clapping, but you saw nothing. Why is raising your head such a chore! You want to watch, to be happy again, to feel… something. Your self loathing is stoking its own fire! Alas… you keep on watching your own ground concert. As the music to this next song drew to a close, the uproar was followed by shouting… for an encour. The show was over.

This was your last chance to see a glimpse of the show you missed. With a lift of your head, you see the dancer. And with a sigh in your mind, you recognise her. A popular dancer known across all Ferox. Hair dyed blond, eyes hazel, you know them too well. For you spent a night at the bar with her. Excited at first, but knowing her better ruined a perfect illusion. She was too loud, and all that escaped her lips was of her. Her dress, her achievements, her wishes. You cannot even remember putting one word in. Not that you wished too anyway. The night ended with her being swept away by a flirtatious man. Leaving you yet again alone. Ever since then, her dancing never impressed you.

It was time to leave, but as badly as you wanted to go, the encore had begun. And now with head lifted, you had to endure it. It felt as though you were dead inside before as it ended. This time you gave no applause. Your body sat empty as the crowd shuffled by, you don't even move for a woman and her child when they ask, you can't bring yourself to stand. Angrily they take another route. Realisation hits as the lights dim and you're the only one left in an empty colosseum looking upon a black stage. Everyone had fled, you went unnoticed and uncared for. The deep depression you feel sparks with anger, for a second. You have nothing to lash out on despite your need for it. So you simple force your chair to closed position despite its own will to do so. With a last glance at void of a stage, you storm to the door. With the burst wearing off, the weight of depression starts to lower itself over your back again. However, as you approach the door in a trudged crawl, a spotlight slams the stage. The click resonates your being, and takes it with you in an echo. You halt. You don't turn around just yet, but you can hear a shuffle on the stage. Someone was dancing, alone, in the dark, after the show long deceased. You had now lost all interest in the door, and as if by instinct, you turn.

That storybook magical moment, capture at all what you beheld. Of course what, but a dancer. On her stage. However calling her a goddess would be downright offencive her glance absorbing persona. She wore a simple dancer attire, cloth one end connected to her underarms the other tied to a bracelet on either arm. The way she made them spin could catch the attention of kings that exist only in fairytales. Finding the words to describe her movement, will be the biggest challenge you have faced. Though the orchestra had long left, the best song fills your ears. As if you could hear from sight, a song like the mountain range. Monumental stunning drops and raises, awe inspiring. You were there hawk at full energy, scaling those mountains, experiencing every sight, drop, lift. This all, as no music graces your ears, only the dance. Gravity did not seem to affect her, you would not be stunned to see her rise right off the floor, and flow through the air. Her face, seen only in frequent fractions of seconds, makes your heart experience pain. A great kind, that only said why haven't you sooner seen this. Her hair whipped every way, yet on one hair seems out of sync, it looked like you could sink away into it, into a brilliant pink haven. As more and more of her details unfold, you realise you are a great deal closer to her, than the exit. Her movement was contagious, to your feet. However even now you're missing something, a familiar weight, a holdback of tears, gone. You always thought maybe you would feel it, a magic would burn it out from the middle just like a paper lit at the center. No, her presence simply took that feeling out of existence. This is the feeling you have long tried to settle for, nights filled with false enlightenment, stomach filled with alcohol. All the time you were left with a mask of happiness, and a well covers sollum lump underneath. She lifted the mask, and under came a new you.

The dance continued as forever passes. The details in her face now clear as ever, very calm. Your sight road the shape of it, slid down her nose, bounced off her cheeks, it felt welcome and did not entendnd on leaving. The only thing not yet examined are the eyes. They swiftly close whenever the moment strikes and happens to be that way whenever opportunity for capturing them arose for you. As she grew clearer and clearer to your vision you feel your mind opening accepting the beauty of her and you're lost in her story. However a slap back to reality strikes as your footsteps over the orchestral pit almost sending you down head first. Her grasp on your prevention had been so tight, you hadn't noticed your path to that obstacle. You gasp and fall back to save yourself, that was the first time you broke your line of sight connecting you, to her.

Your eyes begged to belong to that connection again, as now everything else in the world seemed half what it was in beauty. However as your head turns up, your eyes are met with hers. For a moment lasting forever, there was nothing to you but those eyes. There power to take you into there own version of the world, one so deep, your lost before you set one foot in. Forever is thrown aside, by a scream. Your presence unknown to her came as a shock, and you could see now, she is shy one. How do you react to a situation like this, your brain runs through countless problem and scenarios, like a lost tactician.

As soon as she enter your life, she was gone, you brain was still rendering the complete situation, but one conclusion, clear as day, imprinted your very mind.

"I will have this girl."


End file.
